


underoos' underwear

by CrazyMarvelSuperfamily



Series: Tony Stark, Dad at heart [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Iron Dad, Iron!Dad, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, spider son, spider!son, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMarvelSuperfamily/pseuds/CrazyMarvelSuperfamily
Summary: Peter's room is a mess. Today's not a good day for him. cue panic attacks and a comforting dad tony.





	underoos' underwear

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to all who read my last work! Here I go again. Sorry for hurting Peter again... I have another work lined up without the angst. Also: this contains details of a panic attack. and the technique Tony uses with Peter is one that I use in my own panic attacks. Love you guys! Also.... HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!

It was a pretty ordinary Sunday afternoon; Peter just wasn’t feeling great. He had been out on patrol until late (or rather, early) and was left with a killer headache. His Spidey senses meant that his brain being frazzled.  Any light was too bright, and even with FRIDAYs soundproofing, he could still hear traffic and muffled conversations from outside. His head throbbed but there was little he could do about it – his metabolism meant that the only painkillers that worked had to be intravenous in the medi-bay – and he wasn’t feeling that bad.

 

He spent the morning just lying in his room, letting his thoughts catch up with him. Someone was shot in a mugging, and he was painfully reminded of Uncle Ben. He had managed to save the victim and stop the muggers that time, but he couldn’t help but painfully and vividly picture May, not talking, not eating, just sitting and crying. Then, he remembered the explosion and how she too was gone. How Peter was out in space, how Peter had forgotten about how. He blamed himself…

 

 That was until he was dragged out of bed at 1 by Tony, being told to get at least a little sunlight, before he turned into batman. He got some “fresh air”, or rather, took a trip to the Donut house across the road, before going back to the common floor in the Tower, planning to spend the rest of the day without moving from the sofa. Bucky made cookies, while Peter mindlessly beat Clint and Sam at Mario Kart. It was probably a good thing that the others weren’t great with the game, as his Donkey Kong bike was drifting almost as much as his thoughts.

“Hey, Underoos, got all ya homework done for the weekend?”, Tony walked past from the lab into the kitchen, playfully fluffing up Peter’s messy curls.

“Yes…” Peter sighed. He wasn’t really up to Tony and his loud jokes.

“and cleaned that room of yours? Because I haven’t seen those Avengers pants of yours go through the wash recently and I’m starting to think that they might be in a heap on the floor somewhere…” Tony pulled a face at Peter who blushed the shade of his suit. Tony was really taking his role as a parent seriously, embarrassing Peter in as many ways as possible in front of as many people as possible. Clint gasped at Peter in mocking shock, Peter slapped him, only half playfully.

“oh, and Bird-brain, wipe that smile off your face and make yourself useful, before I stuff you up a turkey’s ass ready for dinner tomorrow.” Tony called from the kitchen. He remerged, sandwich in hand, heading for the training compound. Clint shifted off the sofa and followed Tony.

“you _seriously_ have Avengers pants?” Sam laughed. Peter just blushed, embarrassed. “Hey, kid, you sure you’re alright? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you this quiet before. And despite the amount of times I ask you to shut up… It’s kinda freaky you not talking.” Sam squinted quizzically at the boy.

“yeah, I’m good. Just not really in the mood y’know?” Peter heaved a large sigh again before exiting the common floor; each step seeming painful and heavy.

“Hey FRIDAY, tell Tony there’s something up with the kid.” Sam said, picking up the wii remotes and putting them back on the TV stand.

 

The second Peter got to his room, he muted FRIDAY, slumped down against his wardrobe and pulled his knees up to his chest. He turned all the lights off and cooled the room. And he sat there alone. His brain started to go into over drive. He was struggling to breathe. _This isn’t fair. I don’t even have a reason to be panicking right now. Why is this happening to me_?

 

 _OhGodOhGodOhGod._ Peter felt as though he was being sucked into a vacuum. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t pull the air into his lungs. He couldn’t think. His thoughts were spinning so wildly he thought he would be sick. He couldn’t remember where he was, whether he was sitting or standing, who was watching him right now? Was he alone, or was his entire school circling around him? His head throbbed so hard he couldn’t tell if everything was quiet or if people were shouting. He was terrified. _My God_ he was so scared.

 

 _This is it... the moment when I actually die. What is happening?_ Peter thrashed violently. He couldn’t tell exactly what he was doing but he could tell he threw something hard. And that that something had probably made a dent in the wall.

 

He felt a strong pair of hands grip his arms.

 

“Peter? Stay with me buddy.” Reality flooded back to him. He was in the tower – in his room. It looked like he was alone with Mr Stark, but he knew the others were probably close by. “Kid. You gotta breathe.”

“Tony? Am I dying?” The kid opened his eyes to meet with Tony’s. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“What? No, buddy. It’s just a panic attack. Can you try to breathe a bit slower for me?” Tony relaxed his grip on Peter and rubbed his arms gently. Tony uttered soothing words to him and eventually, the tensions started to ease from the boy. Tony sat the boy down on the edge of his bed, the Lego bed sheets still in a heap unmade.

“Okay kid. We are gonna do something that my therapist taught me for panic attacks. Gimme 5 things you can see.”

“ummm… you… my lego… the wardrobe… the ironspider suit… and the pile of dirty laundry on the floor.”

“really good – we’ll talk about the laundry later. Now 4 things you can hear?”

“my breathing… your heartbeat… the traffic below… and Vision – making out with Wanda next door” _spideyhearing… he can hear all that even with the sound proofing? That’s pretty incredible – though I should probably reinforce these walls, so things can be a bit quieter for him._ tony thought, before realising how distracted he was and turning his attention back to the trembling kid.

“okay – really good. Though I did _not_ need to hear about the last bit. 3 things you can feel”

“the A/C… I’m sitting on the bed… and your hand around my shoulder,” Peter was getting faster and more relaxed at identifying each thing.

“that’s amazing you’re getting good at this. 2 things you smell”

“your cologne…” Peter leaned into Tony’s chest so, he could actually smell it. He paused for a moment feeling comforted by the scent. “and that pile of clothes”

“great.” Tony put his arms around the boy and brought him into a gentle hug. “lastly, one thing you can taste.”

“peppermint… from my gum” Peter mumbled into Tony’s shirt.

“feeling a little better?”

“Yeah… what was that?”

“It’s just a little game – you go through the list when you’re feeling anxious – and it helps ground you”

Peter nodded. “it worked.”

“sure does”

 

Peter sat up and took in his room again. Tony was right: _it was pretty messy._ And his ironman alarm clock was broken in pieces on the other side of the room. _Guess that was what I threw across the room. At least there isn’t a dent in the wall or something._

“hey, Tony, sorry for throwing the clock. And thank you.”

“don’t worry about the clock – FRIDAY already has a new one on order – we found this one that projects star constellations we thought you might like. It’s pretty gimmicky, but you appear to like tack” Tony gestured to all the random novelty objects Peter had across his room. “So, do you know what brought that on?”

“No, I’ve just been feeling pretty rough all day. Like, my senses have been in overdrive. And, I can’t stop thinking about how I lost May. I miss her so much Tony…” Peter trailed off.

Tony sighed sympathetically. “I know kid. It isn’t fair.”

“Not that you aren’t great – you might be the best father I’ve had so far… sorry for burdening you with all my problems” Peter smiled nervously, eyes still glassy from his earlier tears.

“Thanks kid – but I’m not trying to replace anyone – you get that right? And I like talking to you – knowing you’re okay and helping you when you aren’t. It is absolutely no burden okay? So, no apologies.”

“okay Tony. I’m feeling pretty okay now – can we go back downstairs – Bucky’s cookies are probably ready to eat now.”

“ _I’m_ going downstairs. _You_ will tidy up first.”

“Dum-E cleans all of your messes though. It isn’t fair” Peter whined.

“I do my own laundry, I’ll have you know. Underoos, your underwear is _everywhere.”_

“okay but save me some cookies.”

Tony clapped as he stood up. “Sure thing kiddo, see you in a minute.” He left the room humming an AC/DC song to himself. Peter smiled as he watched Tony leave. He heaved another sigh as he stood up again before heading to scoop up the pile of dirty laundry that had been culminating on his bedroom floor.  _okay, this does stink quite bad..._

_Oh look! there are my Avengers pants..._


End file.
